sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of Las Vegas
The Attack of Las Vegas is a n Maverick terrorist attack in which Dr. Isaak Weil and his Maverick forces took part in the Las Vegas Valley. Nevada during the Elf Wars in June 24, 2096. The attack on Las Vegas is centered around the launching Dr. Weil's Maverick invasion force on the city of Las Vegas after the Attack on New York City is later failed. The attack was the bloodiest battle for United States Armed Forces since Operation Big Wave in July 2094. The attack on Las Vegas resulted in 8 Americans killed and 27 wounded whilst the Dr. Weil's Mavericks suffered an estimated 150 killed. As a result of the battle, west of Las Vegas was almost completely destroyed. Las Vegas was attacked simultaneously, limiting available support from that position. The United States Armed Forces repelled the Maverick invasion force out of the city shortly after the battle. A deliberate defensive positions had been planned some time before the battle began, and the closing was part of a wider effort by the top commander of the Sentinel Task Force in the Las Vegas Valley, to defend the city from the Maverick invasion and consolidate Dr. Weil's Maverick troops in more populated areas to better protect the civilians of Las Vegas. Background On the 24th of June, 2096, the Dr. Isaak Weil and his Maverick forces launched a full-scale attack on Las Vegas, in an attempt to destroy the Nevada city. A large landing force of several air-cushioned vehicles, helicopters and carrier vessels assault the entrance of Las Vegas, catching the Americans and Las Vegas Police off guard. The U.S. forces struggle to hold off the invaders back while Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II and Corrin Hale attempt to thin them out with a Browning M2 heavy machine gun. However, they were attacked by Maverick Mi-24 Hinds and were forced to fight in the trenches below. U.S. forces pushed back the Dr. Weil's Maverick forces using A-10 drones, dealing heavy casualties on them. However Dr. Weil's Mavericks quickly switched their strategy and went for the drone control tower. With the drones seemingly their only hope to repel the invasion, the Sentinel Task Force and Nevada National Guard soldiers push towards the control tower. However, before they can reach it, the tower is obliterated when a Maverick MiG-29 launches a missile at it, disabling the drones. With the drones offline, Command orders all U.S. forces to retreat from the entrance of Las Vegas. Dr. Weil's Mavericks began their final push into Las Vegas Valley, however Command ordered all remaining U.S. forces to stand their ground as a last-ditch attempt at repelling the invaders, which proved successful, and resulted in the Dr. Weil's Mavericks retreating from the area. Although the city of Las Vegas was heavily damaged, it remained in American hands. Aftermath Despite of this attack, Las Vegas Valley remains under the American hands. After the Maverick failed attack, the United States and NATO coalition declared war on Dr. Isaak Weil and his Maverick forces for the destruction of the American city Los Angeles. Zero's brain (or soul) wasn't in his body, and he was given a new body by the American scientist Luna Ciel to help in the fight against the rogue American scientist Dr. Isaak Weil and his Maverick forces. X continued to fight in the front lines with the U.S. and NATO coalition forces against Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks and deleting the evil Baby Elves, until he was joined by his fellow Maverick Hunter Zero along with the American Sentinel operatives Sonic Jr II and Corrin Hale. Together, X, Zero, Sonic Jr II and Corrin Hale worked to capture the Dark Elf and eventually used her power to turn the tide of the battle. Gallery 9586474_web1_stab-and-shoot-nov10-17bt03.jpg 10629823_web1_active-shooter-train-may31-18bt07.jpg lasvegas_police_custom-5eac49832baa468ce6d449b0b99b192a0b63a24a.jpg 1004668201_guard_training_2_0_1.jpg Nevada National Guard in Las Vegas.jpg web1_blastvegas.jpg Sin City CoDG.jpg Las Vegas Strip 2096.jpg las+vegas+strip+by+night.png 779932339 preview 20161013181717 1.jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg IMG 6704.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-1 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7 4.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Images.jpg 101st Airborne Division helos during Operation Iraqi Freedom.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg WarinIraq.jpg US 10th Mountain Division soldiers in Afghanistan.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 110329-M-YZ808-051 - U.S. Marines with 3rd Platoon Bravo Company 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion 2nd Marine Division and Afghan National Army soldiers prepare to clear.jpg USAF CCT Bart Decker on horseback in Afghanistan 2001.png A U.S. Special Operations Marine provides security as Afghan Local Police members collect their first payments in Helmand province, Afghanistan, April 9, 2013 130409-M-BO337-033.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg A soldier from the 10th Mountain Division(LT) in Afghanistan. .jpg Soldiers Engage the Taliban in Afghanistan MOD 45150644.jpg Afghanistan-marine 2490971b.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg L company 3rd Battalion 3rd Marines search house.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Elf Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Las Vegas Strip Category:21st century in Las Vegas